


Crosshares Coffee Shop AU

by Riukkuyo



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Combat Totes, Crosshares, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, RWBY - Freeform, implied cookie crisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riukkuyo/pseuds/Riukkuyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Adel is a fashion designer who dreams of making clothes for her own clothing line. Everything was going swell until the day her boyfriend broke up with her. From that day everything went wrong. Or did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosshares Coffee Shop AU

It had been a particularly bad day for Ms. Adel. Her boyfriend of four years broke up with her and the hand-crafted apparel she made had been rejected by her favorite clothing line. Unlike most people, she didn't go home and stuff her face full of her favorite ice cream. Instead, she walked to her favorite coffee shop, The Little Moon. She walked in and grabbed a seat by the window.

There weren't a lot of people during this time. The adults would be working and the students are still at school. It was almost like she had the place to herself. The coffee shop had a nice warm and comfy atmosphere that almost put Ms. Adel asleep.

"Hello." A cute Australian voice snapped her awake. Ms. Adel adjusted her sunglasses and peered over them to see a barista awaiting her order. 

"I'll have a hot chocolate with cinnamon." Ms. Adel sighed and looked back out the window. It was a sunny day despite how she felt inside. All she could think about was her ex boyfriend. It hurt just to call him an that.

In two minutes the barista had came back and handed Ms. Adel her hot chocolate. As quickly as she appeared the barista had dashed back over to the counter. Ms. Adel waited before sipping it. She liked letting her hot chocolate cool. She'd rather not go home with a burned tongue as well. Before she took a sip she looked at her cup to see if there was anything written. 

She had heard of this. The baristas writing on cups during the mornings. She had never been around to have it done to her until now. Usually it was names or stupid quotes. Ms. Adel lifted up her cup and didn't seen any of the above.

No names or quotes. Something different. A cute little cartoon bunny smiling at her telling her to cheer up. Now usually Ms. Adel wouldn't let people (who know nothing of her situation) tell her what to do, but this time she simply smiled. Before she left she wrote thanks on a napkin and left a tip.

Ms. Adel would only return when she felt sad hoping that the barista from before would be there to cheer her up. Weeks had past and she had nothing but good news in her life. There was one day, however, the last Saturday in November. She saw her ex boyfriend with a new girl. It hurt.

She was on her way to her favorite clothing line, but now she didn't feel like shopping. She headed towards The Little Moon, took her usual seat and waited on the barista. While she waited she pulled out an old photo of her and her ex. 

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Ms. Adel quickly crumbled the photo and looked to see the same barista from before. 

"No. Not anymore." Ms. Adel said in a tired tone. She put the crumbled photo back in her pocket.

"What would you like?" The barista asked looking at Ms. Adel in an inquisitive manner.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon." This was Ms. Adel's ice cream. She always ordered it whenever she felt sad. Usually it was later at night she would come here, but something has recently changed her mind and she started coming earlier. Ms. Adel had got up from her seat to throw away the picture.

When she got back her hot chocolate with cinnamon was sitting on the table. She smiled and sat down. Like before there was a doodle on the cup. A cute rabbit munching on a carrot.

"There are always more carrots in the garden!" Was the writing this time. Ms. Adel giggled a little. When she finished, she boldly walked up to the barista. Pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Here's your tip for the day." Ms. Adel took off her sunglasses and winked at the barista. The barista was a young cute with long light brown hair and brown eyes. She reminded Ms. Adel of a rabbit and that's not just because of the cute doodles on her cup either. After the barista took the twenty dollar bill Ms. Adel turned around and put her sunglasses back on. 

"By the way, the name's Coco." Before she could leave the barista stopped her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Velvet. I hope to see you again." It would be at least until the eighth of December that Coco would come to The Little Moon again and this time she wasn't sad. December had just begun and it was already stressful for Coco. After her last visit Coco had went home and designed a cute rabbit scarf that immediately started selling like hotcakes. It was good business for her since she wanted to open her own store up, however it tired her out very quickly.

Velvet walked up towards the sluggish Coco. Velvet was in a good mood. She had got a raise and her favorite costumer had came in today, not because of her generous tips.

"Good morning. I'm guessing the usual?" Velvet asked ready to write hot chocolate with cinnamon on her notepad.

"Yeah. Thanks Velvet." Coco had been so tired she didn't even look at Velvet nor did she move. Before Velvet had came back with her hot drink Coco had drifted off. Velvet had sat down the drink, but seeing her costumer was sleeping she was unsure what she should do. Then she remembered the break room had a bed in it.

Fortunately Coco was out like a light so when Velvet had her stronger friend move her to the bed she didn't wake up.

"I see, so this is the cute customer you spoke of." A woman with long black hair and a bow on her head said when she peeked into the room. Velvet shushed and shoo'd her back out of the break room. Hours had went by and soon enough Velvet had to go back to work before her boss noticed her absence. However, she did make frequent peeks to see if Coco had awoken.

When the clock struck twelve that was the end of Velvet's shift. She went into the break room to change out of her work clothes and into her normal clothes. Before she changed she checked to see if Coco was still sleeping. Wouldn't want any awkward meetings. As Velvet put on her boots she heard a muffled tired voice.

Coco had finally began to wake up. Coco yawned and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. Velvet walked over towards her and bent down. Answering that question.

"You fell asleep so I got my friend to carry you over here. Did you have a good sleep?" Velvet smiled and giggled a little bit.

"I apologize for troubling you." Coco said as she got up and wiped the dust off her clothes. Coco realized this is the first time that she had seen Velvet not wearing her work clothes. Being the fashion nut she is she couldn't help, but strike a conversation.

"Nice boots." She said eying them through her sunglasses. Velvet wasn't exactly a fashion nut like Coco, but she did like to look nice.

"Thanks, n-nice sunglasses." Velvet had noticed that she always wore sunglasses. At first she thought Coco might be blind, but she soon realized that wasn't true. She almost wanted to ask, but being shy and also running late for a dinner party with her family, that question was going to have to wait.

"Can we continue this conversation another day? I've got to meet my family." Velvet said eying the door and looking at the clock on the wall. Coco reached in her pocket and pulled out her business card. It had her full name, phone number, and soon-to-be store name. Velvet quickly put away the card and ran out the door.

The next day it had rained. Rained so much that Coco decided to stay in today. Rainy days bore Coco. She couldn't think of anything to do, not even working on her latest scarf. Then she remembered she still had the recent episode of The Game of Thrones taped on her TV and she hadn't seen it.

Normally Coco wouldn't be into these kinds of shows, but her ex got her into it and she's so into it she wouldn't be able to stop watching. Halfway through the episode her phone rang. Coco reached for her phone which was charging on the table next to her. There was a message from a number she didn't recognize. She opened the message to see that it was from Velvet. 

"Hello this is Velvet, the barista from The Little Moon. Can I come to your house? My power is out." 

"Sure." Coco texted back as well as her address. Within fifty-two minutes Coco had heard a small and faint knock at the door. She got up and answered the door. Outside was a slightly soaked Velvet wearing a brown parka, faded blue jeans and the boots from before.

Coco on the other hand was wearing a dark brown long-sleeved, ribbed sweater with a mock turtleneck. She had black jeans that had rips in them and smokey gray low profile combat boats. It was very stylish outfit even for just relaxing at home. There were two things she was without. Her brown military beret and sunglasses.

There was only one other time that Velvet had seen her without her glasses and that's when she learned her name.

"Come in." Coco gestured. Velvet walked in and shut the door. Coco went to the bathroom, picked out a fuzzy white towel and handed it Velvet.

"Wouldn't want you to get sick. I'd miss seeing you at The Little Moon. Anyways, why did you come over?" Coco winked at Velvet. A faint blush spread across Velvet's face causing her to quickly bury her head in the towel. Once Velvet was dry she began to speak.

"T-thanks for letting me come over. I live alone in a small cottage. I don't like thunder storms and I usually stay at a friend's but they're both out of town. I know we're not friends, but-" Velvet had been interrupted when Coco asked her if she wanted something to eat or drink.

"Oh, you don't have to offer me anything." Velvet replied.

"Relax, let me be your barista today." Coco smiled. "So, what would you like?" Coco pulled out several drinks. Herbal tea, coffee, hot chocolate and water. 

Velvet smiled and picked the hot chocolate. She sat on the couch awaiting to be served. She had saw that Coco had started a Game of Thrones marathon. Little did Coco know, Velvet was actually a big fan of the show. Once Coco had brought two hot chocolates over Velvet pointed it out.

"Thanks." Velvet took a sip of the hot chocolate which had tiny marshmallows floating on the top.

"So, were you watching The Game of Thrones?" Velvet inquired. Coco took a glance over at her TV.

"Oh. Yeah. I just watched the finale." Coco answered. She walked over and switched the channel then sat down next to Velvet. Velvet had took multiple glances at Coco during their time sitting on the couch watching whatever was on at the time.

"Doesn't look like the storm is gonna let up." Coco said after she finished her hot chocolate. Coco looked over at Velvet who was looking outside. Staring out to the darkening sky. 

"Stay at my place. I'd feel bad letting you walk home in this weather." Coco suggested. Velvet's face shun bright red, Coco would have noticed if the power didn't just get knocked out.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Velvet asked. While Velvet sat on the couch and watched the last remaining light of the outside fade Coco searched the house for a flashlight or at least some matches and a candle. Unfortunately she didn't have either. When she moved into the house she replaced the drawer containing a flashlight with twenty pairs of sunglasses.

Coco remembered she hadn't got to eat neither did Velvet. Since it wasn't that late she decided to grab her keys, dine out and maybe stop in the store for a flashlight.

"We're going out to eat." Coco said as she tossed Velvet her parka. Coco applied her coat and a fresh pair of sunglasses as well as her favorite brown beret. Velvet couldn't help but laugh a little. Coco looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" She asked. Velvet walked over to her.

"Why do you always wear sunglasses? How about we take them off." Velvet reached up and took off Coco's sunglasses revealing her brown eyes and a rather pouty expression.

"It's my favorite accessory, much like that bunny necklace you're always wearing." Coco pointed out the necklace. While Velvet was distracted Coco snatched her sunglasses back. While the two walked into Coco's garage Velvet smiled thinking about dining with Coco. 

It was the first day that Coco had walked into The Little Moon that Velvet had seen her. It was during her night shifts when she had morning classes. Velvet was an intern and she had seen Coco and her boyfriend (at the time) walk into the cafe together. They looked cute and like they'd be spending their life together. However, this made Velvet a little sad. 

Velvet is Bisexual, but she had always been a little more into girls. She had been known for falling in love quickly. She was a standard believer in love at first sight and even true love. It had been that day she started crushing on Coco. However, when she finally got the job she had to switch her night shift for the morning one due to classes that had begun. 

She started to believe that that crush on that mysterious woman was just a crush and nothing more. Until a lonely Coco, who had recently broke up, came into the cafe from there Velvet had realized it couldn't have been just a crush, but destiny.

"Hey, we're here." Coco had said pulling Velvet back into reality. Coco was already out of the car, she had an umbrella in her hand and was waiting patiently on Velvet. Velvet got out of the car and into the safety of the umbrella. She looked up at the sign of the restaurant.

"The Sonata Bell." It appeared fancy and chances were high it was fancy on the inside too. Coco was a classy woman and a classy woman had exquisite tastes. Velvet could only wonder what kind of dinner she'd be having. When they reached the door Coco put away her umbrella and the two walked inside.

Inside was a fancy restaurant decorated with classic paintings, interesting plants, a piano and violin that had sat in the corner of the room. Velvet wasn't quite sure if it was decoration or they were actually playable, so she assumed both. The waiter showed the two a seat. A two-tabled seat. Chairs across from each other.

Velvet had a beautiful seat where she could see the window and their reflection, but the only reflection she was looking at was the one of her in Coco's sunglasses. Velvet had recently gotten brave as she realized when she reached over and took off Coco's sunglasses.

"What are you doing?" Coco asked staring at her sunglasses. Velvet put them on herself. 

"So, how do I look?" Velvet inquired as she asked Coco. Something struck inside Coco's heart. Maybe a bell or a chime whatever it was it had caused her to blush. She wondered what Velvet would look like wearing her hat, how much cuter she'd look. 

As the waiter came to their table she shook the thought away and Velvet took off the sunglasses slightly disappointed she didn't get an answer.

"What would you like, Miss Adel?" He asked. Coco had been a regular here for a long time. In fact she even designed their uniforms. 

"I'll take a glass of red wine and Potato Gnocchi." Coco said with a smile and then both the waiter and Coco turned to Velvet.

"And you miss?" The waiter asked. Velvet had never been to this restaurant before so she couldn't quite (as calmly as Coco) order food. She didn't even know what food was served. Was it was fancy names she'd never heard before? 

Velvet became flustered. She felt that all eyes were on her.

"On second thought, can I have two slices of carrot cake?" Coco said when she broke the silence. The waiter nodded, wrote it down then walked towards the kitchen. Coco watched the waiter walk away then turned back and looked at Velvet.

"You gonna give me my sunglasses back anytime soon?" She asked. Velvet looked down to see the sunglasses clasped in her left hand. She quickly gave them back expecting Coco to don them on, but she didn't. Coco clipped them on her shirt. 

The table fell silent. Every time the two started to talk they would interrupt each other and the table would fall silent once more. The waiter came by and delivered two wine glasses and two carrot cakes.

"I hope you like carrot cake. I didn't really give you a choice. I apologize for that." Coco said unwrapping her fork from the napkin.

"Oh, it's alright. Carrot cake is -actually my favorite cake." Velvet smiled after she revealed that it was her favorite. This smile caused Coco to blush a little. "Though I'm not usually a consumer of alcohol." Velvet added then took a sip of the red wine.

After a few more sips (in reality they were more like gulps) Velvet became obviously drunk. It wasn't till on the ride home that Coco noticed. It was seven at night and still raining, but only slightly.

"Would you like to listen to some tunes?" Coco said as she turned the key and started the engine. When Coco didn't get a reply right away she looked over to see that Velvet was not in the car, but outside in the rain. She grabbed her umbrella, got out of the car and ran over to Velvet.

"Hey, you're going to get sick!" Coco said as she pulled on Velvet's arm. Velvet turned around, reached up and kissed Coco on the lips. In that moment a sudden gust of wind blew away Coco's umbrella leaving both of them in the rain. Velvet slumped down and hugged Coco's waist. Velvet began to mutter nonsense that clued Coco in.

"Ah, I see you're drunk." Coco picked up Velvet and put her in the back of the car. Before she left the parking lot Coco touched her lips with her index finger and looked back at the sleeping Velvet. Pulling into her driveway Coco heard Velvet wake up.

"How ya feeling?" Coco said. She put her car in the garage, turned off the engine and got out. Velvet tried to get out, but she was still woozy. Coco opened the back door and helped her up.

"I'm fine, but thanks for the help." Velvet said as she stood up.

"D-do you remember anything?" Coco stuttered as she remembered that kiss. She wondered if it was real or only a drunk kiss. Velvet looked puzzled and shook her head. Coco looked slightly disappointment.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Velvet saw how Coco looked disappointment and wondered what happen.

"You drank too much wine and kissed me, but I want to know was there a meaning behind it or was it just a drunk kiss?" Coco blushed slightly, but didn't take her eyes off Velvet. Velvet's face turned bright red. She put both her hands on her face and felt her warm cheeks. Velvet tried to look away from Coco's piecing brown eyes, but found herself staring more and more.

"I wasn't drunk." Velvet confessed, "I'm sorry for what I did can you forgive me?" She added. Coco didn't say anything for awhile nor did she look at Velvet. 

"Coco... I'm sorry. I-I'll just go home." Velvet began to walk away until she felt something grab her arm. Before she could take a step further and shake off Coco's hand she pulled Velvet closer. So close their bodies were touching. Velvet's back was touching Coco's chest.

"Do you like me?" Coco asked as she held Velvet's hand in her own. Coco's left hand was on Velvet's waist. Velvet broke free from Coco and turned around to look at her in the eye.

"Yes. I fell in love with you a year ago while I was an intern. You came in with your boyfriend...then when you started coming in alone and looking sad, that's when I-"

"Started doing those rabbit doodles." Coco interrupted. Coco laughed then took a deep breath.

"My boyfriend broke up with me because he couldn't stand me looking at the cute intern at The Little Moon. I didn't realize it until the second day I came back. All the events leading up to today just made me fall more in love with you." Coco said. She looked over to see Velvet who was almost in tears. Coco walked over towards her and wrapped her arms around Velvet.

"Come on Velvet, let's go inside." Coco said as she stroked Velvet's long brown hair. Once they got inside they stripped their clothes and had sex, but because this is a lime story lets skip to the morning after.

The next morning Velvet woke up to see a peaceful sleeping Coco curled up next to her. Velvet put her clothes on, left a note for Coco and ran to work. The Little Moon wasn't that far from where Coco lived perhaps only seven blocks away. An hour later Coco woke up. To be truthful she was a little grumpy not being the first awake then she read Velvet's note. 

Coco hopped in the shower then put a fresh pair of clothes on and headed down to The Little Moon, where sure enough she'd see her little bun working as a barista. Coco walked in and sat at her usual seat. When the barista approached she ordered her usual. Velvet left a cute drawing on the cup like before expect this time the bunny had found her girlfriend and they were happily holding hands. On Velvet's break time her and Coco shared a small precious moment together.

They continued doing this until Velvet had graduated college, moved in with Coco and went to medical school. Coco on the other hand continued working as a fashion designer. She also ran a successful clothing line called "Memorias Luna" and just because the two were busy didn't mean they didn't have the time to go to The Little Moon. In fact, it's where they got married and ever since then they've lived a happy life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know coffee shop *how original* but I saw someone else do one and I wanted to do one too. :)


End file.
